In These Small Hours and First Dance
by Hopeful Romantic
Summary: I posted them together since one is a drabble. In These Small Hours is a ficlit about Aeryn as she is right before Promises. First Dance takes place several years after PKW and is about John and Aeryn's son.
1. In These Small Hours

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Farscape of course, The Jim Henson Company and all the grand high Mucky Mucks do. No money was made from either story and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any stories not my own is coincidence.

**Note: **There are two stories here since one is a ficlit and one is a drabble and I have heard that people are unsure of drabbles here. So the first one is the ficlit. It is Aeryn-centric and takes place right before "Promises"

**Title: **In These Small Hours

_  
Our lives are made__  
in these small hours,__  
these little wonders,__  
these twists and turns of fate.__  
Time falls away,__  
but these small hours,__  
these small hours still remain. _"Little Wonders;" Rob Thomas 

"Do you want me?"

"Wha…what?" Aeryn looked up from where she huddled in the grass next to her prowler.

Standing in front of her was a young girl of no more than seven or eight, wearing the simple black pants and dark shirt of a Peacekeeper child. Her dark hair was pulled back into a neat braid and her intensely blue eyes caught and held Aeryn's.

"Do you want me?" she repeated, squatting down in front of Aeryn. "Cause Daddy does. He wants you…" she continued. "…And me… all of us together… a family."

The young girl smiled. "I think that that would be pretty amazing? Don't you? But… but if you don't want… I… I can…"

She rose and turned as if to walk away.

"Wait," Aeryn said, almost reaching for the girl. "Who are you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

The child turned back; smiled. "You know who I am. You've always known," she insisted. "Since the moment you realized I was there."

Aeryn looked into the girl's deep blue eyes before noticing that her clothing had changed. Now, instead of Peacekeeper clothing, the little girl wore a pastel summer dress like the ones that Aeryn imagined Earth children might wear.

"But that's not the question," the child insisted, brushing back her now loose hair.

The girl walked back and sat down on the prowler step near where Aeryn huddled on the ground.

"Do you want me?" she asked again.

"You're part of the Delirium," Aeryn almost whispered.

"Probably," the child responded calmly.

The former Peacekeeper looked over to the girl.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that I want to know."

Aeryn gave her a small, almost hysterical laugh before sobering quickly. "I'm going to die." She paused a dark moment. "We're going to die."

"Maybe," the girl replied. "Maybe…"

The child reached over to brush damp tendrils of Aeryn's hair from her temple.

"I can't…" Aeryn responded vaguely.

The child nodded quietly and hopped down from the step, once more wearing Peacekeeper clothing. She began to walk away.

"Do _you_ want me?" Aeryn asked suddenly, stopping the girl in her tracks. The child turned and tilted her head, her braid dropping to the side.

"What?"

"I'm not…" Aeryn paused a moment before pulling her pulse pistol free of it's holster. She held it in her lap. "It's what I am, since birth."

"You can be more," the girl answered.

Aeryn held the gun tightly in her hands. Then finally admitted in an almost whisper, "I'm scared."

The girl walked back and settled in front of the former Peacekeeper, her summer dress pooling around her small feet. "Don't be scared, Mommy," she said gently. She brushed back more damp strands of Aeryn's hair before crawling into her lap, forcing her to set aside the pulse pistol. "I want you," she said in a small, quiet voice.

Aeryn sighed and shivered. "I want you too," she said gently, stroking the girl's dark hair. She continued to stroke the child's hair until the young girl's eyes started to close in sleep.

"Can we go find Daddy now?" the girl asked in a drowsy voice. "I want to be with him."

"Yes…" Aeryn murmured as she slipped her hands through the fading shape so that she could lightly touch above where her unborn child slept within her...

**Fin**


	2. First Dance

**First Dance**

I watched my father take my mother into his arms and lead her out into the dance area. Their dance was slow, and perfect, and graceful with a lifetime of steps learned together.

"Do you think that'll be us someday; that we'll find the place they're at?" Allara asked as she settled beside me.

"No," I responded looking away from my parents and over to my new bride. I smiled as she gave me a look. "We'll have to find our own place, but don't worry," I continued, giving her a kiss. "I have an excellent map."

I kissed Allara again and drew her close to me before looking back to where my parents were dancing.

"And my Dad taught me how to always look for the brightest star to guide me."

I looked back to my wife and kissed her once more before leading her out to begin our first dance together…


End file.
